


in time it could be all ours

by combaferre



Series: seeing stars (teacher au) [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, It's all fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Teacher AU, alex is a middle school teacher, john teaches second grade, that's just the kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combaferre/pseuds/combaferre
Summary: John stopped stroking Alex’s hair to take a better look at him. “Do you think about that often? Us having kids?”(in other words: a friendly visit from one of John's students prompts some new thoughts to come up. part one of a teacher au series!!)





	in time it could be all ours

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while ago and figured, hey, why not post it?

“John! John! Mr. Laurens!”

A familiar voice startled John from his relative silence. He looked up from the book he was reading, then down to meet his visitor’s eyes.

“Hey, Cameron! What are you doing here, bud? School ended an hour ago.” John ruffled the boy’s dark hair, chuckling to himself as Cam scowled and pushed it back into place.

“My big sister had a conf’rence with her English teacher, Mr. Ham-something, and we were going to go home, but --”

“-- he wanted to visit you before he left,” finished a deeper, more relaxed voice. John turned to see his heart, his soul, his fiancé (!!) casually leaning in the doorway. Soft hazel-green eyes met dark, expressive ones, and John felt his breath catch in his throat. Alexander flashed him a quick grin before walking further into John’s second grade classroom. Cam tapped John’s hand.

“John, he interrupted me. You told us not to interrupt each other because it’s rude.” He made air quotes around the last word, and while John was used to the seven-year-old’s overly mature mannerisms, Alexander wasn't. His eyes widened and he tried to hide his laughter behind his hand, but he only succeeded in resembling a scandalized owl. John rolled his eyes and looked back at Cam.

“You're right, bud. Interrupting is rude. This is Mr. Hamilton, by the way. You should tell him not to do that,” John said, gazing sincerely into the little boy’s eyes. Cameron spun around and looked up at Alex with the most serious expression a seven year old could muster.

“I didn’t like it when you interrupted me. It was very rude. Next time, please don’t do that.” John snorted loudly and turned away, but Alex just nodded seriously and knelt down to Cam’s level.

“Alright, Cameron. I won’t do it next time. Until you’re in sixth grade. Then I’ll constantly interrupt you because I hate sixth graders with every fiber of my being.” Before Cam could ask if Alex was joking, his older sister Leah knocked on the door, her mother behind her.

“Hello, Leah. Hello, Ms. Zhou. Good conference, right? Minimal tears were shed?” Alex asked, waving at the newcomers. Leah nodded and laughed nervously, as most of the seventh graders tended to do around Alex. She cleared her throat.

“We have to get Cam, we’re going home now,” she said, throwing John a quick smile. He nodded and gently pushed Cam in their direction.

“Okay bud, time for you to go. Thank you for visiting me, that was very thoughtful of you.” Cam beamed at him, then started to walk back to his family, before noticing the silver band on John’s ring finger.

“John, what’s that? Are you married? Leah told me that sometimes rings mean people are married. Who are you married to?” asked the boy, never stopping to take a breath. Just like Alex, mused John before responding to Cam’s never ending questions.

“I’m not married to anyone yet, because I’m going to be married. To Mr. Hamilton here, actually.” To John’s mild surprise (and relief), Cam just nodded.

“So you’re--” Cam but his lower lip as he searched for the word. “-- gay, right?” John nodded. “Cool. Leah told me about that stuff. I also heard her talking to her friend about fan-fiction or something --”

“Okay, it’s time to go,” interjected Leah, cutting Cam off before he could finish. “Bye, Mr. Laurens. Um, thanks, A-Ham.” She grabbed her brother’s arm and dragged him out of the classroom. Alex waved with his whole arm and John shook his head fondly.

As soon as the family left, Alex walked over to John’s desk and plopped himself down on his fiancé’s lap. “Your kids really like you.”

“And your kids seem to have perpetual fear towards you,” John retorted, tucking a piece of hair behind Alexander’s ear. Alex subconsciously leaned into the touch, and grinned wildly.

“Good. I’m doing my job right. Also, I need to get a new Vader mug, I smashed the old one the other day.” John raised his eyebrows and Alex threw his hands up in surrender. “In my defense, it was cracked before I threw it.”

“Sweetheart, I don’t think the kids need you to break mugs to learn how to write better metaphors,” John said. Alex just grinned wider and nestled his head into John’s warm chest. “But where’s the fun in that?”

John just hummed and carded a hand through Alex’s soft hair. Alexander literally purred contentedly, like a kitten basking in the sunlight.

“Our kid would be an absolute menace,” said Alex absently. “They would be adorable and attractive because of you, but they’d be all sarcastic because of me.”

John stopped stroking Alex’s hair to take a better look at him. “Do you think about that often? Us having kids?”

For once in his life, the great Alexander Hamilton looked shy. “Well, I - um, yeah, I guess? I mean, we’re engaged and everything so, like, we’re already kinda bound, and why not have a family sometime in the future? Right?” Alex’s voice was at its normal volume, but there was a layer of uncertainty and hesitation underneath it. John frowned at the sound of his brilliant Alexander doubting himself, even for a second. He pressed a comforting kiss on Alex’s cheek, and was delighted when he saw a small smile grace his fiancé’s face.

“Right,” John confirmed, pulling Alex closer into his arms. “So, thoughts on baby names?”

Alex shook his head and told John he was ridiculous, but John didn’t miss the renewed spark in Alexander’s eyes. To John, that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> what no this isn't based on some of my past teachers and experiences at all what?? 
> 
> i wrote this a while ago and i didn't really read over it too much so uh heyyy
> 
> thanks for reading and i hope you have a nice day!


End file.
